Dragon Clan
The Dragon Clan was founded by the Kami Togashi, the most enigmatic of Amaterasu's children. For over a thousand years it has been their duty to watch and record the history of Rokugan. While the Dragon are seen as reclusive and aloof by most clans, they understand the necessity of acting only when the time is right. Togashi and his first followers After the kami fell from the Celestial Heavens they held the Tournament of the Kami to determine who would rule. Once the tournament was over and Hantei was declared the winner they realized that Togashi had declined to fight. Hida saw this as an act of cowardice, but Hantei was wise enough to realize that Togashi refused to fight because he had known all along what the outcome was going to be. Roleplaying in the Emerald Empire, p. 83 Togashi then retreated into the mountains of northern Rokugan to live in quiet solitude and reflection. This, however, did not last as he was followed there by two men, Mirumoto and Agasha. These two became his first followers and the three built a temple to Amaterasu with a castle around the temple to protect it. Over the years Togashi's followers grew in number. Those seeking his wisdom took the Togashi family name, while those showing any skill with the blade were taken in by Mirumoto and trained by him in his niten technique. Those who showed an affinity for the elements were taught by Agasha. The Dragon were secluded, and for the next thousand years they would rarely leave their mountains to interfere with the politics and events of the other clans. Way of the Dragon, p. 15 Views on the Other Clans Crab Clan The Crab hides in his shell. The seagull lifts him into the sky and drops him and then eats the crushed remains. The badger turns him over and eats him inside out. His shell is his weakness. If he casts away his weakness, he can still use his pincers. Crane Clan The Crane rely on the weakness of others instead of their own strengths. Lion Clan The Lion is sleepy until roused, and then it is ferocious. If you keep the Lion sleepy, it is of no danger to you, but also reluctant to come to your aid. Phoenix Clan The Phoenix are our brothers reborn in the fires of knowledge. We are both seeking the same thing, but our roads are different. Some times they cross, however, and then we regain our bearings and learn how close we are and - sometimes - decide to switch paths. Scorpion Clan Do not let the Scorpion mislead you. It is not the pincers that can kill you. It is the tail that is keeps hidden behind its back. Unicorn Clan What can be said of the Unicorn? They say the sighting of a Unicorn is good luck. Fortune is theirs, but she is a fickle mistress, easily turned against you with baubles and empty praise. Dragon Clan Lands Dragon lands are dominated by the Great Wall of the North mountains, pathways through these mountains are mazelike.Way of the Dragon page 95 Dragon lands in the south begin with the lowlands of the Mirumoto Provinces. Mostly hills and meadows, they contain all of the clan's farms and businesses. The lands culminate in Shiro Mirumoto to the north at the foot of the Great Wall of the North, where all business with the outside world is conducted.Way of the Dragon page 96 Next are the Kitsuki Provinces, also known as the Gateway to the Wall, which contain the smallest peaks of the Great Wall with several twisting valleys which can easily confuse visitors. There are a few mining towns and shepherding villages, but overall it is sparsely populated. To the north of the provinces lies Shiro Kitsuki, the home of the diplomatic corps of the Dragon Clan.Way of the Dragon pages 96-97 Next are the Tamori Provinces, also known as the Twisting Labyrinth, which are where the truly isolated parts of Dragon lands begin. There are very few travelers in these parts, and it is barely populated. Flora and fauna thrives, and it is a suitable place for yaks, snow foxes and mountain goats.Way of the Dragon p. 97 Colors The Dragon was mostly identified with gold with dark green accents colors. Player's Guide: 2nd Ed, p. 15 Military Prior to the Scorpion Coup and the Clan War the Dragon Clan had never attacked another Clan. Way of the Dragon, p. 18 Dragon armies totaled roughly 200 000 fighting men, with the command divided into 1 daimyo (the Mirumoto Daimyo), 3 rikugunshokan and 10 shireikan. The army was divided into roughly 280 units comprising approximately 700 men. Each unit was usually led by a chui, 5 gunso, 1 unmounted division of 200 hohei, 1 cavalry division of 50 nikutai, 1 spear division of 200 ashigaru, 1 archery division of hohei or nikutai and a shield division of 100 ashigaru. Way of the Dragon, p. 25 In more recent years the Dragon Clan Army consisted of roughly 101 000 samurai. The amount of ashigaru was unknown. Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 290 History First War After the War Against Fu Leng the few followers of Togashi had diminished greatly their numbers. Mirumoto’s students were reduced to dozens, less than ten Agasha Shugenja remained alive, and many ise zumi perished in the fighting as well. The continued existence of a Dragon Clan seemed uncertain during this time. Imperial Histories 2, p. 40 The Eternal Kami In the year 101 Togashi faked his death, changed his name and continued to rule the Dragon Clan with his divine power and immortal wisdom. Imperial Histories 2, p. 35 In the Imperial Court he appeared in the guise of a quiet, hooded man simply referred to as Ino, sharing his insights into the past and future with the new Emperor Hantei Genji. Togashi remained the Dragon Clan Champion for more than a millennium. Destroyer War By the time that the Destroyer War erupted, the Dragon were in a precarious position. A previous conflict, a diversion enacted by the Destroyers to confound the Empire known as the War of Dark Fire, laid waste to entire provinces of the Dragon lands, and the clan narrowly escaped destruction. By the time the Destroyer War proper had concluded, the Dragon were in the early stages of recovery, and as such were appointed by the Divine Empress as responsible for overseeing the activities of the newly created Spider Clan. Age of the Conquest: The Clans Age of the Conquest The Dragon had helped serve as a buffer between the Empire and the Spider, pointing out that someone’s problem with the Spider was not the Spider’s fault, and correcting the Spider when they stepped outside the boundaries of their fealty to the Empress. Views of the Clans, by Seth Mason The Dragon were closely tied to the Colonies, having one of the largest contingents in its capital, the Second City, and had a larger number of holdings than almost any other clan in the region. Colonial Conflicts When the Lion accused the Spider Clan of attacking their holdings in the Colonies, the Dragon as watchers of the Spider interceded and demanded some manner of explanation that truly showed the Spider's involvement. The Lion took that as an act of defiance and began striking out at the Dragon holdings in the Colonies. Gempukku Starter Fictions Eventually the Kitsuki found a vial of the Blood of the Preserver, concluding the Lion were not baseless in their claims. Kitsuki Judgment (Torn Asunder Picture and flavor) Rise of Jigoku The Dragon foresaw the rise of Jigoku and that the Empire would be ruled by the Spider Clan. To avoid the destruction of the Tao of Shinsei teachings they severed themselves from the Empire. In 1200 all Dragon were moved north of Last Step Castle alongside with those Tonbo and monks of the Brotherhood of Shinsei who decided to follow them. The Dragon Wall was magically built with no gate, no door, stretching to the top of the mountainsides, from the high base of Morning Frost Castle to the other side of the pass. Any Dragon who remained in the Empire would become an outcast. The Dragon Clan Champion Mirumoto Shikei was one of those who did not join his clan, because he rode alone to Unicorn lands, to meet his beloved, the Unicorn Clan Champion Moto Naleesh. Dragon Returns to the Sky, by Robert Denton III Details Statistics * Capital: Shiro Mirumoto * Population: 1 830 000 (approx) * Military: 101 000 samurai * Imports: Fine Goods * Exports: Gold, Minerals Families The following are the families of the Dragon Clan: * Kitsuki family * Mirumoto family * Tamori family * Agasha family (Now all Agasha family are a part of the Phoenix Clan) Monastic Orders Additionally there three monastic orders within to the Dragon Clan, although they have the same social standing as "true" samurai families. * Togashi family or Ise Zumi * Hitomi family or Kikage Zumi * Hoshi family or Tsurai Zumi Samurai See Samurai of the Dragon Clan for a listing of notable members of the clan, both current and historic. For the leaders of the clan, see also: * Dragon Clan Champion * Hitomi Daimyo * Hoshi Daimyo * Kitsuki Daimyo * Mirumoto Daimyo * Tamori Daimyo * Togashi Daimyo Schools & Paths Schools The following are the basic Schools available to members of the Dragon Clan: * Hitomi Kikage Zumi * Hoshi Tsurui Zumi * Kitsuki Courtier * Kitsuki Investigator * Mirumoto Bushi * Mirumoto Taoist Swordsman * Tamori Shugenja * Three Orders Tattooed Man Paths and Advanced Schools The following were the Paths and Advanced Schools within the Dragon Clan: * Dragon's Flame * Dragon's Wind * Hojatsu's Legacy * Ise Zumi Advisor * Jotomon's Shinrai * Kikage Zumi Madman * Kitsuki Debater * Kitsuki Gamester * Kitsuki Justicar * Kitsuki's Eye * Master of the Mountain * Mirumoto Elite Guard * Mirumoto Master Sensei * Mirumoto Mountaineer * Mirumoto Sentinel * Mirumoto Talons * Nemuranai Seeker * Nightingale Samurai * Overseer * Spirit-Binder * Student of the Tao (bushi) * Student of the Tao (shugenja) * Swordmasters * Tamori Alchemist * Tamori Follower of the Method * Tamori Master of the Mountain * Tamori Warrior Priest * Tamori Weaponsmith * Togashi Defender * Transcendent Brotherhood * Water Hammer Smith Category:Dragon Clan